This Photograph
by GypsyGirl098
Summary: Edd has just moved in to a new apartment, and comes to find a photo album. He was the last one to leave Peach Creek, here we find out what happened to the others. My very first fanfiction, a short one. XD


First fic, people! Okay, no flames! I repeat, **NO FLAMES**!

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _I do not own Edd, Ed, and Eddy, trust me, you'd know if I did._

Double D, at the age of 19, sighed and gazed out his apartment window to the night sky, he had just moved in. Everything looked and felt new, and clean. He stepped away from the window, sleepily scratching his black hat, (which stuck with him over the years.) and stumbled toward his bed in the corner. He wasn't successful in doing this though, for just before he was going to lie down onto the king sized bed, he tripped.

Faceplant.

He groaned into the carpet, what had tripped him? He pushed himself up, and twisted around to find a box. _I thought I put all this crap up?_ He thought. Agitated, he grabbed the box and pulled it into his lap. He stared at what was inside, a leather photo album; he pulled it out and opened it. It stung, pouring over all the past faces, places and things. Being the last to leave the Peach Creek, he knew what had happened to everyone in the photos.

He reached the final page of the photo album, a group photo. He pulled it out of the plastic sleeve and flipped it over, he read the ages and names written sloppily on the back. He looked at the front again.

The first person in this picture, was Rolf, looking clueless next to a spewing fire hydrant. Rolf was 15 in this picture, but it wasn't until he was 18 when he left the cul-de-sac. Through his previous years, Rolf was quite the character. The blue haired teen never did adjust to the strange customs outside of his country. So one day, after an attempt to drive Kevin's motorcycle, he became fed up. He vanished that night, leaving nothing behind. After that, he must have been living happily in his country.

Beside Rolf, red-faced and all wet, was Sarah. She was shielding a nail-biting Jimmy. She was only 12 in this picture, he was 11. Sarah left at the age of 17, with Jimmy and without Ed. Jimmy had always been an easy target to make fun of, but Sarah always did what she could to protect him. No one expected them to fall in love so young, and no certainly expected them to up and leave. Jimmy had gotten a job in the city, and asked Sarah to come and live with him. With that, they drove away. They both should have finished high-school up there.

Bent over in laughter in front of the hydrant, was Johnny and Plank. Johnny, happened to be 13 in this picture, yet he acted so immature. He was a normal boy at first sight, but once he started talking to you, you wanted to back away slowly. One of these reasons, was his buddy Plank, a piece of wood with a crayon drawn face that talked to Johnny. True, the things Plank said weren't always ordinary, and he was but an object, but he was Johnny's best friend. One thing led to another, and after trying to get rid of Plank, he wound up in the hospital because of splinters plundered into his chest. When he was 17, Johnny graduated and moved to Florida, he thought we couldn't see, but they all knew Plank was in his bag when he left.

Mind you, if Double D had been 14 at this time, he would have wistfully sighed at the next person in the picture. Though he was much older, and much over her now.

Nazz, who was popping out of the corner of the photo with Kevin, and sitting on the handlebars of his bike. She was a young, 14 year old beauty in this picture, and Kevin was a blushing 15 year old. Nazz was the girl who every guy dreamed about at night, the prettiest girl all the way through high-school. Although, by freshman year, she made it perfectly clear that she was taken by Kevin. She rode on the back of his bike (later a motorcycle) to and from school, they made out in the hallways, it went on through Kevin's senior year. Then she came into the lunchroom one day, and slammed a positive pregnancy test in front of Kevin. Nazz dropped out, Kevin gradutated, and as far as anyone knows, their living in another city with their daughter.

Last but not least, the three teenage boys. Ed was over by the fire hydrant, trying to stop it. Eddy, was picking up a quarter on the other side of Rolf. Then Double D himself, face in his palm, was standing behind Eddy. All of these boys were 14 in the photograph, they remained best friends through graduation, when they all were 17. Then it seemed they broke apart.

Eddy, he was a greedy little thing. Always short for his age, too, he never really shut up either. He was a scammer; he knew a pigeon when he saw one. As he got older, the scams still didn't cease, with rare success. He went to his brother's college after he graduated, he got a job at a candy store to pay for his dorm. He would probably own that place one day, with whatever girl he met at college. He was happy though, nowhere near pathetic.

Ed was an interesting but somewhat disgusting person, to Double D anyway. Ed was the tallest fellow with a buzzcut, who seemed to love gravy. As he grew, so did his comic book collection, the mold on the sandwich under his bed, and his intellect. He barely graduated, but he was still smarter than he used to be. Perhaps he didn't want to be seen as an idiot anymore, or maybe he wanted to have enough brains to get a job and send some money to Sarah. (Underneath it all, the siblings loved each other.) Whatever the reason, it got him into college and he is now learning to be a comic book artist.

And Double D, not a lot changed in him, same hat, same smarts, and the same looks. He stayed at the cul-de-sac until he had enough money for an apartment near a fancy university where he'd study to be a professor. Stupidly, he insisted that he earned the money on his own, with no help from his parents, because he wanted to learn responsibility. Then here he was now, on his floor, looking at the group photo taken those years ago.

As people came and went, no one who moved in could fill their place. It seemed a hole was ripped in Double D's heart every time someone would go. All those summers slipped away so fast. The schools days that appeared to go on forever, now felt like mere seconds. He thought nothing would stay with him, nothing but memories that he feared would fade. They would, but he had something to keep forever, which was ironically something he thought he'd want to forget.

Marie Kanker.

She and Double D grew on each other, after Lee and May moved out on their own. Double D chuckled, he knew she would never let him forget those great high-school days. In fact, Marie would probably show up here tomorrow to see Double D.

He looked back in the box, and got two wooden frames from it, he put the group picture in the wider one. In the smaller one, he browsed through a more recent photo album for a picture of him and Marie. He saw one of them in the snow, he place it in the frame. He stood with both pictures in hand, placing them on the table beside his bed.

He pulled his shirt off, and laid down on his bed, memories clouding his mind. "I guess…if I think about it." He said to the darkness, looking toward the window, "Everyone got a happy ending."


End file.
